Senpai Day Care
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Salahkan si pangeran agnapolis yang seenak jidat menyanyikan sebuah mantra dihadapan para senpainya dan setelah itu terdengar lengkingan suara cadel. Hanya ingin menunjukkan bakat katanya tapi malah merepotkan anggota STARISH. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Chibi!Quartet Night! Sho-ai! Warning inside! Enjoy Reading :D CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Brocoli**

**Genre : ****fantasy, family dan lain sebagainya**

**Warning : ****typo(s), ooc, abal, gaje, sho-ai dan lainnya lupa**

**A/N : Hola, ****saya datang! Ini fanfic kedua saya silahkan baca :D**

**Summary**** : ****Salahkan si pangeran agnapolis yang seenak jidat menyanyikan sebuah mantra dihadapan para senpainya dan setelah itu terdengar lengkingan suara cadel. Hanya ingin menunjukkan bakat katanya tapi malah merepotkan anggota STARISH. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?**

**Ok, semboyan saya :D**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy :D**

Hari ini dimulai dengan pagi yang sibuk untuk Cecil Aijima si pangeran _Agnapolis_ sekaligus member baru _STARISH_. Mr. Shining memintanya untuk menemui para _senpai_nya member _Quartet Night_ entah untuk keperluan apa Cecil pun tak tau.

"_O-hayou_." Logat khas Cecil menggema disebuah ruangan yang sangat familiar dengannya, ruang latihan STARISH. Disana para senpai duduk berjejer.

"Cepat masuk Aijima." Perintah Camus, pemuda berambut _creamy_ panjang. Cecil menurut dan segera menutut pintu."Tunjukkan bakatmu."

Cecil mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Dia datang kesini dan Camus menyuruhnya menunjukkan bakatnya apa maksudnya?."Bakat?"

"Jangan lama-lama Aijima kami juga banyak urusan." Sekarang si iris _heterochrome_ ikut bersuara, Ranmaru Kurosaki.

"Menunjukkan bakat seperti apa?" sepertinya Cecil masih belum faham dengan perintah _senpai_nya.

"Hanya menunjukkan keahlian lainmu selain bernyanyi apa kau tak bisa?" sindir pemuda pendek berambut biru muda Ai Mikaze.

"Kalian semua jangan bilang _to-the-point_ seperti itu tanpa memberitahu kejelasannya kepada Cecil dia jadi bingungkan~." Reiji menatap Cecil iba. Teman-temannya ini terlalu terburu-buru."Na, Cecil kau pasti bingung kenapa kami menyuruhmu menunjukkan bakat." Cecil mengangguk.

"Ok, akan aku jelaskan." Pemuda bersurai coklat itu memandang Reiji serius."Karena kau adalah idol baru kau pasti tak mungkinkan hanya bernyanyi saja penonton pasti bosan jadi disini kami berempat akan membantumu mengasah bakatmu yang lain, kau pasti punyakan?"

Cecil terdiam."Bakat yang lain." Dia tampak berfikir."Aku bisa sihir!"

"Maksudmu sulap?" Ai mengoreksi kata-kata Cecil.

"Tidak aku benar-benar bisa sihir."

"Tunjukkan." Tegas Camus.

Cecil mengangguk. Bibirnya tampak merapalkan sesuatu. Kalimat yang cukup berirama yang jauh dari kesan sebuah mantra. Para senpai menatapnya bingung.

Cecil berputar dengan anggun. Sama persis dengan gerakannya saat debut dengan _STARISH_ dulu. Cahaya hijau mulai berpedar. Yang awalnya hanya melingkupi tubuhnya kini cahaya itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"_Sugeeee_!" teriak Reiji riang.

.

.

**Poff**

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

"Aijima/Cecil/Aijima belhenti!"

"Uwaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

"Aijima kembalikan aku jadi nolmal lagi!"

"Uweeee Otoya bagaimana ini?"

"A-aku juga tidak tau Cecil!"

"Toki, aku mau digendong!"

"Ku-kutobuki-_senpai_..."

"Ai-_senpai kawaii_!"

"Shi-shinomiya le-lepaskan ak-khu!"

"Natsuki dia bisa mati cepat lepaskan!"

"_Bakayalou_, jangan menyubit pipiku Jinguji aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kurosaki-_senpai_ terlihat sangat tidak menakutkan, bukan begitu Masa."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Hijilikawa kenapa kau ikut-ikutan juga!"

.

.

.

"Hmm apa mungkin sifat mereka juga akan berubah seperti anak kecil?" Ren mengusap dagunya sambil memperhatikan _senpai_nya yang sedang terkena petaka(?). Ranmaru duduk tenang diantara Ren dan Masato.

"Otoyan, suapi aku~" Reiji menunjuk _cheese cake_ yang tersaji satu-satu untuk mereka.

"E-e su-suapi?" Otoya menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia merasa canggung dengan tingkah senpainya.

"_Kegi_! Aaa~ "

"Kutobuki-_senpai _jadi sangat manja dari biasanya." Tokiya yang sedari tadi mengamati bocah pendek bersurai coklat itu akhirnya ikut berpendapat.

"Ne, Ai-_senpai_ boleh kupanggilkan Ai-_chan_?"

"_Dame_! Kkh! A-aku ti-tidak bel-na-na_!" pelukan Natsuki menjatuhkan korban(?).

"NATSUKI!" pekik Syo panik."Kau membunuhnya!"

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_ Cecil/Aijima/Ceci/Cecil-kun."

"Bagaimana Cecil? Apa _senpai-tachi_ bisa kembali normal?"

Cecil tersenyum cerah."Tentu saja~"

"Cepat ubah aku!" Camus dan Ranmaru berlari menghampiri Cecil.

"Tidak secepat itu." Ucapan Cecil menghentikan lari kedua bocah.

"Ha? Kenapa?!"

"Mantraku perlu penawar, tapi aku lupa penawar yang seperti apa, _Tou-sama_ juga tak memberitahuku tadi."

"_Nani_!"

"Ta-tapi aku akan berusaha mengingatnya." Cecil terlihat ketakutan saat Ranmaru dan Camus memberi tatapan tajam kearahnya.

"Aijima apa ada efek lain selain tubuh mereka mengecil?" Tanya Tokiya dengan nada serius.

"Ada_" Cecil menggantung kalimatnya."Jika mereka terlalu lama dalam tubuh kecil mereka, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan berubah menjadi anak kecil_"

"Jadi maksudnya_" Otoya berdiri dari duduknya."_Senpai-tachi_ akan mengalami masa kecil lagi begitu!" Cecil mengangguk.

"Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk merubah _senpai-tachi_ menjadi kecil permanen?" Ren menegakkan duduknya, suasana ini semakin tegang.

"Kurang lebih dua minggu tepat saat bulan purnama, tapi bisa juga lebih cepat." Semuanya menatap Cecil bingung."Jika _senpai-tachi_ berkelakuan seperti anak kecil itu akan mempercepat perubahan mereka." Semua sontak menoleh kearah Reiji.

"Rei-_chan_, aku tak mau kau menjadi kecil selamanya!" Otoya menghambur kearah Reiji dan memeluknya.

"Nyanyi(_nani_)?" mulut Reiji masih penuh dengan kuenya.

"_Iyada_! Aijima kembalikan kami secepatnya!" tuntut Camus, Ai dan Ranmaru.

"Satu lagi, saat semakin dekat dengan waktunya kelakuan _senpai-tachi_ akan berangsur-angsur menjadi seperti anak kecil."

"Kita harus segera menemukan penawarnya!"

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

Mari mampir dan memberi saya semangat untuk membuat chapter baru :D

Review please~

RRNRd


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Brocoli**

**Genre : ****fantasy, family dan lain sebagainya**

**Warning : ****typo(s), ooc, abal, gaje, sho-ai dan lainnya lupa**

**A/N : Hola, ****saya UPDATE! Gomen lama u.u**

**Thanks to asukakizuno.p4s, Soraya31Hikari, dhevicka, KimekaHikaru98, kumanezumiiro, mayumayumi **

**Thanks for favs and follows too :D**

**Summary**** : ****Salahkan si pangeran agnapolis yang seenak jidat menyanyikan sebuah mantra dihadapan para senpainya dan setelah itu terdengar lengkingan suara cadel. Hanya ingin menunjukkan bakat katanya tapi malah merepotkan anggota STARISH. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?**

**Ok, semboyan saya :D**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Tokiya-Reiji-Otoya-**

**Kriet **

"Otoyan-mama, Toki-papa!"

"Hah?" dua pasangan yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing itu serentak menoleh.

"A-apa maksudmu Rei-_chan_?" Tanya Otoya dengan muka memerah padam.

Reiji menghambur masuk kedalam kamar."Kalena Otoyan dan Toki akan melawatku sepelti mama dan papa jadi aku akan memanggil kalian papa dan mama." Reiji tersenyum riang. _Senpai_nya ini ada-ada saja.

"Aaa! _Dame_ Rei-_chan_ jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil nanti kau akan jadi anak kecil permanen aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Otoya nangis bombay sambil memeluk Reiji yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"_Daijoubu_ Otoyan-mama." Reiji menepuk-nepuk kepala Otoya dengan wajah tanpa dosa."Aku mau jadi anak kecil selama kalian yang melawatku?"

"_Demo_, aku tidak tau cara menjadi Kaa-chan." Otoya merengek. Tokiya facepalm.

"Kalian berdua hentikan kegilaan ini." Kerutan-kerutan memenuhi kening Tokiya.

"Memangnya kenapa Toki-papa." Reiji memandang Tokiya dengan mata abu-abu besarnya.

"Kotobuki-senpai jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Tokiya menghela nafas berat.

"E? Apa panggilan itu salah?"

"Tentu saja." Tokiya nampak frustasi. Reiji menekuk mukanya, rautnya tampak sedih. Mata besarnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Benar-benar tabiat seorang anak kecil yang habis dimarahi orang tuanya.

Otoya berdiri ditepuknya punggung pemuda berambut biru itu."Tokiya."ujar si rambut merah pelan. Si Hayato menoleh kearahnya."Apa kau tega melihat Rei-_chan_ memasang wajah seperti itu?"

"..."

"Turuti saja, ne? Ini tak akan berjalan lama kok." Otoya tersenyum kearahnya. Dan itu membuat Tokiya sedikit merona.

"Te-terserah kau saja." Menghela nafas panjang."Baiklah Kotobuki-_senpai_."

"Kotobuki-_senpai ja nai_! Lei-_chan dayo_~"

Tokiya melirik Otoya, si merah hanya tersenyum maklum."Ha~h, _ha'i_ Rei-_chan_."

Reiji tersenyum cerah."Ayo jalan-jalan Toki-papa, Otoyan-mama." Si surai coklat menarik kedua pergelangan tangan kedua orang tua barunya (?).

**-Ren-Ranmaru-Masato-**

Masato memandang jengah bocah abu-abu yang duduk diatas tempat tidur."Jadi kami harus menjadi pengasuhmu selama kau mengecil begitu?" Ranmaru mengangguk angkuh.

"Kalian juga harus menuluti apapun pelintahku."

"Kalau aku tidak mau." Ujar Masato tegas.

"Halus mau aku memaksa!"

"Aku tetap menolak." Masato masih teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Tuluti aku Hijilikawa, apapun yang teljadi aku tetap _senpai_mu !" Ranmaru menaikkan nada suaranya. Kening Masato semakin mengerut.

"Baiklah, kami akan menurutinya_" Sebuah suara membuat Ranmaru dan Masato menoleh serempak."Tapi ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi Kurosaki-_senpai_."

"Jinguji!" pekik Masato, dia sama sekali tak suka dengan respon Ren.

"Apa?" tanya Ranmaru dengan muka _stoic_nya.

"Panggil aku _Otou-sama_ dan panggil Masa _Okaa-sa__"

"JINGUJI!"

"Kau mau menurutinya?" Ren tersenyum remeh kearah Ranmaru.

"Aku menolaknya!" Masato yang sedari tadi tak dihiraukan Ren akhirnya memuncak.

"Aaa~ kenapa kau menolaknya Masa? Bukannya panggilan itu terlihat manis?"

Masato memalingkan wajahnya dengan serabut pink dipipinya. Dia lelah(?).

Ren mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Masato."Hei ikuti saja permainanku, dia pasti akan menolaknya dan kita akan bebas dari suruhannya." Bisik Ren pelan-sangat- pelan.

Masato hanya mengangguk."Jadi Kurosaki-_senpai_ apa kau bisa menyanggupinya?" Ren kembali bersuara.

"..." Ranmaru mengalihkan pandangan."Lupakan saja." Wajahnya tampak cemberut dan itu membuat Ren harus menahan tawanya. Rencananya berhasil! Masato harus berterima kasih padanya.

Si _senpai_ dengan wajah _badmood_ pergi keluar kamar. Mau tak mau Ren dan Masato mengikutinya. Kalau senpainya hilang (?) mereka berdua akan repot.

**-Natsuki-Ai-Syo-**

**BRAK**

"Ai-_chan_, kau pakai ini ya~" Natsuki mengagetkan Syo dan Ai yang sedang termenung dikamar.

"Tidaaaakkkk! Kulusu jauhkan dia jauhkan dia!" wajah Ai sudah pucat pasi, buru-buru dia bersembunyi dibalik punggung Syo. Ah tampaknya Ai jadi sangat OOC.

"Ai-_chan_ ini akan sangat cocok denganmu, _mite_." Si maniak piyo memamerkan sebuah baju atau tepatnya sebuah kostum anak itik berwarna kuning lengkap dengan mata dan paruhnya, singkatnya itu adalah kostum piyo.

"Iyada! Iyada! Kulusu _tasukete_!" Ai memberontak saat Natsuki mulai menarik-narik badannya.

Syo sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa. Tapi dia pernah merasakan betapa malunya menggenakan benda yang dianggap lucu oleh Natsuki jadi sudah ditetapkan dia akan membantu senpainya dari tangan Natsuki."Natsuki berhenti!" ujarnya tegas.

Si pirang menoleh kearahnya."Ada apa Syo-_chan_?"

"Coba lihat perbuatanmu, Mikaze-_senpai_ ketakutan seperti itu. Apa itu masih terlihat lucu?" benar saja, tubuh Ai bergetar dibelakang Syo. Sepertinya dia mulai mengidap traumatik dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Natsuki yang dimulai tadi pagi.

"Kau jangan menyuruhnya menggenakan baju-baju seperti itu, ingat kata Cecil jika _senpai-tachi_ bertingkah seperti anak kecil itu akan mempercepat perubahan mereka menjadi kecil permanen. Dan tindakanmu itu terhitung juga tau." Jelas Syo panjang lebar.

"Waaa _sugeee_ Syo-_chan_ kata-katamu sangat menyentuh. Aku akan memberimu pelukan."

"_IYA DA_!"

.

.

.

**Cecil-Camus**

"AIJIMA!" Cecil terlonjak kaget saat suara cempreng khas anak-anak memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Camus, ada apa?" tanya si pangeran Agnapolis.

"Kau masih beltanya ada apa?! Gezz! Cepat pikilkan mantelanya baka jangan santai-santai saja!"

"A-aku juga sedang memikirkannya, kau tenang saja." Cecil kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Apanya yang belpikil, kau hanya tidul-tidulan sepelti itu!" protes Camus, entah kenapa dia bertambah cerewet saja.

"Camus, kau tau kalau kau marah-marah itu akan mempercepatmu menjadi anak kecil permanen." Cecil menjelaskan dengan santai, Camus yang hendak protes lagi, kini diam seketika.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Cecil memandang ramah ke arah Camus.

"Tidak mau! Jangan mengalihkan pembicalaan." Camus duduk di sofa dengan tampang super _badmood_.

.

.

.

-S-T-A-R-I-S-H-*-Q-U-A-R-T-E-T-N-I-G-H-T-

"Rei-_chan_ jangan lari-lari seperti itu!" si merah kelelahan menanggapi senpainya yang kelewat hiperaktif itu."Tokiya~, tolong aku." Sekarang si merah merajuk ke pemuda yang berada jauh dibelakangnya.

Reiji masih berlari menuju ruangan dimana terdapat pemuda berambut coklat dan bocah berambut creamy."Myu-_chan_!" Reiji merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap untuk memeluk teman seprofesinya.

"Kotobuki belenti!" Camus berujar tegas. "Jangan dekat-dekat, pelgi cana." Camus berujar ketus, _mood_nya sangat buruk hari ini.

"_Hidoi na_ Myu-_chan_." Reiji mengembungkan pipinya, pura-pura kesal. "Myuu-_chan_ jahat! Toki-papa Myu-_chan_ jahat!" adunya pada pemuda berambut biru gelap dibelakangnya.

"Kotobuki-_senpai_." Tokiya menghembuskan nafas panjang, prihatin dengan kelakuan senpainya yang kekanak-kanakan sekali padahal umurnya lebih tua daripada mereka.

"Kotobuki-_senpai ja nai_! Lei-_chan dayo_!" koreksinya dengan nada kesal.

Pintu besar itu terbuka. Bocah berambut abu-abu mata heterochrome melangkah masuk. Ekspresinya tak kalah berbeda dengan ekspresi Camus.

"Lanlan, kenapa kau cembelut?" Reiji dengan mudahnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ranmaru yang bersedekap menuju sofa panjang di ruangan itu.

"_Uluse_!" bentaknya, si rambut coklat langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Huweee Toki-papa, Lanlan membentakku!" dia menghamburkan pelukannya pada kaki jenjang Tokiya. Tokiya hanya mampu menghela nafas. Apa menjadi orang tua akan se-merepotkan ini? Pikirnya lelah.

"Kenapa Kurosaki-_senpai_ berwajah masam seperti itu Masa?" Otoya berbisik kepada pemuda berambut biru yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Aku dan Jinguji tak menuruti permintaannya." Jawab Masato jujur. Otoya mengangguk paham.

"Ne, Ceci apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk membuat _senpai-tachi_ kembali normal?" Ren duduk di sofa single, dia memasang wajah santai seperti biasa.

Cecil hanya menggeleng.

"Sepertinya ini akan berlangsung lama." Kesah Tokiya, Reiji masih bertahan dengan memeluk kakinya.

"Syo-_chan_! Ai-_chan_ kalian harus menggunakan ini!"

"_Iya da_ Natsukiiiiii!" suara keras terdengar dari balik pintu, tanpa menduga-duga mereka semua sudah tau siapa pemilik suara khas itu. Terdengar pula suara langkah terburu-buru menggema di koridor.

**BRAK**

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu berjingkat kaget.

"Seseorang selamatkan kami!" teriak Syo dengan wajah horor, Ai yang berada dipunggungnya memasang wajah yang sama horornya.

"Syo-_chan_~ Ai-_chan_~"

"_Iya da! Bakemono!_" teriak Syo dan Ai bersamaan.

"Kalian akan tampak sangat imut menggunakan ini."

"_Iya da_! Shinomiya!" terlihat mata Ai mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa sebegitu menyeramkannya seorang Shinomiya Natsuki yang sedang kegilaan dengan hal-hal imut?

Semua orang di ruangan itu minus Natsuki, Ai, Syo, dan Reiji _sweatdrop_ massal.

"Ai-Ai!" Reiji berujar ceria. Mata Natsuki mengkilat. Suara imut Reiji membuatnya melupakan acara kejar-kejaran dengan Syo dan Ai.

"Kotobuki-_senpai kawaii_!"

"_Hontou_ Nat-_chan_?" Natsuki mengangguk antusias.

"Kau mau memakai ini Koto_" buru-buru Reiji memotong kalimat Natsuki.

"Kotobuki-_senpai ja nai yo_, Lei-chan _dayo_~"

"Rei-_chan, kawaii_~" dipeluknya erat bocah coklat itu."Ne, ne Rei-chan kau mau memakai ini?" Natsuki mengeluarkan kostum Piyo. Dengan mata berbinar Reiji mengangguk.

"Aaaaa! Rei-_chan dame_!" sosok merah langsung mengangkat badan kecil Reiji."Na-_chan_, jangan membuat Rei-_chan_ bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Otoya mencurutkan bibirnya.

"Aa, padahal Rei-_chan_ akan sangat imut menggunakan kostum Piyo-_chan_." Natsuki bernada sedih.

"Tidak boleh!" tegas Otoya.

"Otoyan-mama _hidoi_!" mata itu berkaca-kaca lagi."Toki-papa, Otoyan-mama jahat." Adunya lagi pada sosok biru yang menyamankan diri di sofa. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menutup muka, malu.

"_Go-gomen_ Rei-_chan_ aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, ne?" Otoya gelagapan dengan tingkah bocah digendongannya.

"Wah-wah, Ikki benar-benar seperti seorang ibu yang sangat peduli dengan anaknya bukan begitu, Ichi?"

_**Blush**_

Kulit pucat itu merona."A-apa maksudmu Jinguji-_san_?" dia masih menyembunyikan serabut pink di pipinya.

"Apalagi Kotobuki-_senpai_ memanggil kalian dengan sebutan mama dan papa benar-benar keluarga yang manis." Goda Ren lagi.

Tokiya hanya diam, dia masih menahan malu.

"Ne, Masa." Pemuda jingga itu menoleh pada ehem _patner official_nya. Pemuda bertahi lalat itu melirik sebentar padanya.

"Kau tak menghibur Kurosaki-_senpai_?" dia menopang dagu."Aku jengah melihat wajah _badmood_nya."

"Kau hibur saja sendiri." Ujar Masato ketus.

Ren menebar senyum jahil."Seharusnya kau tiru Ikki, dia seperti sangat mahir menjadi seorang ibu."

"Apa maksudmu Ren!" Otoya yang kebetulan sudah berada disekitar mereka kini berwajah merah kepiting.

"Ah Ikki pas sekali kau berada disini, bisa kau ajari Masa untuk menjadi seorang ibu yang baik sepertimu?" Ren menyeringai, dia senang sekali menggoda teman sekamarnya itu.

Masato lama-lama jengkel dengan ulah Ren."Diam kau Jinguji!"

"A-apa aku bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu?" si merah bertanya dengan merona pada teman-temannya.

Ren mengangguk. Cecil ikut mengangguk. Masato cuek. Tokiya memalingkan mukanya. Syo? Oh dia masih sibuk menghindari Natsuki yang kini menawarinya kue kering beraneka bentuk.

"Be-begitukah?" Otoya tambah gugup."Mu-mungkin ini karena aku sering menjaga anak-anak di panti asuhan." Jawabnya jujur sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ren terkekeh pelan."Tak apa Ikki, Ichi malah senang kok." Lagi-lagi senyum jahil itu terkembang.

Otoya yang memang dasarnya polos menatap Tokiya dengan mata berbinar."Benarkah Tokiya?"

Tokiya bergumam tak jelas.

"Aijima cepat kembalikan kami!"

"Kembalikan kami!"

"Aku tak mau memakai pakaian ini lagi!" suara-suara cempreng itu memenuhi ruangan.

"_Ta-tasukete_!" teriak Cecil, dia berlari kemudian bersembunyi dibalik punggung Otoya.

"_Ne minna-tachi_." Otoya mengalihkan perhatian bocah-bocah itu."Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi?" tawar si merah.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kami mau kembali nolmal!"

"Iyah!"

"Aku cuka jadi anak kecil~" delikan tajam Reiji dapatkan dari teman-temannya. Tapi tak digubris Reiji, dia malah melenggang dan merengek-rengek pada Tokiya agar mau memangkunya.

"Ah _uta_!" pekik Cecil."Mantranya adalah lagu." Wajah ketiga bocah itu menjadi cerah.

"Lagu apa memangnya?" Ren bertanya.

Cecil menggeleng. Wajah bocah-bocah itu kembali masam.

"Bagaimana kalau lagu Piyo-_chan_~" Natsuki berujar ceria sembari menarik Syo dan mengajaknya berdansa. Sementara yang diajak berdansa kini sudah berwajah biru. Mungkin pelukan yang terlalu erat."Dan juga tarian~" Natsuki berputar-putar.

"Na-na-natsu_" Syo tepar seketika.

"Lagu dan Tarian! Ya benar mungkin kita harus menggabungkan keduanya." Ujar Otoya.

Mata Ai, Camus dan Ranmaru berbinar. Reiji mencurutkan bibirnya.

**To be Continue**

**Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?**

**Mohon kerjasamanya ^^**

**RRNRd**


End file.
